iStill Love You
by dirtymind1001
Summary: A story that I wrote a long time ago and then just found on my hard drive...it's been four months since Sam and Freddie broke up, and they are still both totally in love with each other. Will the tension between them just snap and allow them to get back together again, or will Seddie be forever apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was recently going through all my files, and I found this REALLY old story I wrote a couple years ago when iCarly was airing and I was (actually I still am) obsessed with the show. And so I told my friend and beta writer AusllyandKickShipper4ever about it and she had me send it to her and after a LOT of editing (cause it was seriously AWFUL) she told me that it was great and that I should publish it. So, I decided to! Enjoy this smutty Seddie story!**

**Freddie's POV**

"Mmm, Sam!" I moaned as Sam Puckett wrapped her plump, full lips around my cock, sucking harshly on the head before taking all 8 inches into her mouth. She deep throated me, expertly sucking on my cock and causing my knees to shake as I leaned unsteadily against the wall in my room.

"Fuck Sam, that feel so fucking good," I barked out at the girl on her knees before me. I could feel myself getting close to release, and I opened my mouth to warn her. "Sam, I'm gonna cum," I whispered.

Sam pulled back and smiled up at me, "Fredward Benson, time to get up! You need to take a tick bath before school!" She said.

Wait, what?

I awoke with a start and saw my mother standing above my bed, staring down at me, calling my name. "Ugh, mom!" I moaned, upset that she still thought I needed tick baths and that she had interrupted that amazing dream, "I'm too old for tick baths. But I'll get ready for school."

My mom sighed, "Fine. I'll go make your vegan peanut and butter sandwich with the crusts cut off and cut it into little triangles so you don't choke." She told me.

After my mom left the room, I slowly pulled back the covers and saw that I had a massive tent in my pajama pants. I sighed; frustrated that four months after Sam and I broke up, I was still madly in love with her. Grabbing a neatly folded towel from my cabinet, I turned the water in my shower on to warm, letting it warm up for a moment as I stripped.

I climbed into the shower, closing my eyes and wrapping my hands firmly around my cock as I brought myself to release thinking of the girl I still loved and wanted with all my heart, Samantha Puckett.

**So what did you think? A short little intro, but still some Seddie action! I don't know how many new people are reading this story, cause this is my first iCarly fic, but I hope all of my old and new readers will enjoy this story! R&R, and please copy-n-paste your favorite parts for me to see what you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie, you almost missed the first bell!" Carly Shay scolded me as her, Sam and I walked out of our first class together. "You're never late for school. What happened this morning?"

I blushed, thinking back to how I spent my morning fantasizing over Sam. "Um, nothing." I squeaked, "I just overslept."

Carly eyed me suspiciously, and I was prepared to offer more excuses, but thankfully, she let it drop.

"So, Frednub," Sam turned to me as we walked to our lockers, "Are you going to come to the Smoothie with us this afternoon to discuss new iCarly bits with Gibby?"

"Definitely." I answered a bit too quickly, causing the girls to eye me suspiciously again.

"Anyway," Carly said, "What did you guys think about Ms. Brigg's top?" She asked Sam and I.

"Oh my god, it was hideous!" Sam laughed, "I mean, paisley printed plaid? As a crop top? On Ms. Briggs? I was choking back my breakfast during the whole class!"

"Which you were also eating during class," I teased Sam.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, dork?" Sam snapped back at me.

_God she is hot when she is angry with me_, I thought, staring at Sam.

"Um, Freddie?" Sam asked, waving her hand in front of my face, "You ok, ya nub?"

I shook myself out of my trance, "What? Oh yeah. Just thinking about some stuff." I covered quickly. _Yeah, stuff like Sam writhing under me as I sexually destroy her._

"Okayyyyyy, then," Carly quickly regained control of the conversation, "We're on for the Groovy Smoothie after school?"

Gibby walked up behind us, "Gibb-eh!" He announced his presence, and then responded to Carly, "I've got to go drop Guppy off at a friend's house, but then I'll meet you guys at the Smoothie."

Carly and Gibby continued talking, discussing lord-knows-what, and I felt myself drift into SamLand again. My eyes scanned up and down her body, taking in how amazing she looked in the skin tight skinny jeans she was wearing that showed off her curves so nicely. My eyes lingered for a moment on her large breasts, which looked even larger than normal with the tight, low cut green top she was wearing that showed off quite a bit of cleavage that I suddenly wanted to ravish with my lips and tongue.

"…what do you think, Freddie?" Carly's voice brought me back into reality, and I stopped staring at Sam for a moment to look up at my best friend.

"What?" I asked distractedly.

"Seriously Freddie, are you ok?" Carly asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I reassured them. _Yeah, if fine means that you are thinking about your ex-girlfriend in ways that would put a porn star to shame, _my conscience told me. "Shut up!" I exclaimed suddenly, wanting desperately to shut off the voice in my head.

"Excuse me?" Sam, who had been talking about her mom's latest bikini escapade, looked at me dangerously, "Did you just tell me to shut up, Benson?" She glared at me, and I didn't know whether to jump her and kiss her senseless or run away in terror.

"No, I wasn't talking to you; I don't know why I said that!" I quickly exclaimed, "Oh! Was that the bell?" I pretended the bell had rang, "I gotta get to class; see you guys at the Smoothie!" I quickly rushed off to my next class which, at the moment, I couldn't even remember what it was. _Man, you are so whipped._

**Ok, so, as you probably know, I wrote this story a long time ago, and then I found it recently and my beta and I have been editing it. So, basically, the whole story is done and ready for uploading, so I will be uploading one chapter every day until the story is done. That deserves some amazing reviews, right? R&R and copy-n-paste!**

**Also, shout out to FOREVERNatR5, because her review said that part of the story was hilarious...and I try sooooo hard to be funny, so thanks girl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freddie's POV**

When school ended for the day, I quickly made my way out of the classroom, following the two heads of long blonde and brunette hair that I knew belonged to my best friend and my ex-girlfriend. Damn, I hate referring to her like that. I wish she still was my girlfriend.

I was quickly hurrying up to walk with them to the Groovy Smoothie when suddenly, Gibby and Guppy popped up in front of me.

"Happy birthday!" Guppy exclaimed in his usual odd fashion.

"Hey Guppy, Gibs, I gotta go catch up with Carly and Sam. I'll meet you at the Smoothie, ok?" I said distractedly, watching Sam's ass as she walked away.

"No." Gibby said firmly, "I told Carly and Sam that you said you were going to take Guppy to his playdate with me and that we'd meet them at the Smoothie."

"Why?" I asked, confused, "I never said that."

"Yeah, well, you're saying it now." Gibby told me, "We need to talk."

I sighed, "Fine, what's up? Are you still crushing on Carly?"

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." Gibby said as we made our way out to his car. He buckled Guppy in the backseat and then we climbed into the front, "What the fuck is up with you, dude?" He asked me bluntly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You've been a little off all day. What's up?"

I sighed, knowing Gibby wasn't gonna let it go, "Sam." Was all I said, and Gibby nodded.

"Still not over her?" He asked, knowing that I continued to have feelings for her after our mutual breakup.

I nodded, sighing, "Yeah. It's just so fucked up!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand fiercely on the dashboard. Gibby jumped slightly, glancing at me before looking back at the road.

"Dude, why don't you tell her that you still love her?" He asked me.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "It's not that easy, Gibby, and you know it," I told him, "If it was Carly or any other girl in school, I could tell them how I felt. But this is Sam fucking Puckett. She scares the shit out of me and at the same time is so irresistible. I just don't know whether I want to scream at her or kiss her senseless."

Gibby nodded, "I'd say I understand, but seeing as Sam also scares the shit out of me, and I _don't _have a crush on her, I really don't understand." We pulled up in front of a house and Gibby climbed out, unbuckling Guppy, who I had all but forgotten in the car, and bringing him inside the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_You love her. _

Yeah, I know that. But what do I do about it?

_Just tell her how you feel._

Yeah right. She obviously doesn't feel the same way about me; we broke up four months ago and she hasn't said or done anything except abuse me the way she used to.

_Take a chance and tell her._

But it's Sam! She'll rip my balls out and feed them to her fish!

_Unless she feels the same way…_

My inner battle was interrupted as Gibby reentered the car, "You got anything figured out?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No. But I'll just deal with it, I guess," I told him, "It'll be like when I used to have a crush on Carly, but a little more secret."

Gibby nodded, starting the car and driving us off to the Groovy Smoothie.

**Ok, so editing this chapter, I added that whole part with Freddie arguing with his subconscious, but in the original version, Gibby and Freddie drove straight to the GS and I completely forgot about Guppy. That's why I added the argument and that part about Freddie forgetting about Guppy, cause I did too! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie's POV**

When Gibby and I got to the Groovy Smoothie, we placed our orders with T-Bo and then sat down next to Carly and Sam.

"Hey guys!" Carly greeted us with a smile.

"Your late." Sam growled in complete contrast to Carly's happy attitude, "And mama don't like to wait."

"Sorry, but it took a bit longer with Guppy's friend than I thought," Gibby explained.

"Yeah, and the world doesn't revolve around you, Sam," I sniped at her, "So build a bridge and get over it."

"Geez Frednerd, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Sam scoffed at me.

_Your panties._ "Nothing, I'm just stressed thinking about a bunch of homework I have to do," I covered up.

"Okayyyy!" Carly cut into our discussion, "Let's talk iCarly. I'm thinking we should do another segment with George the Bra, and I wrote a new Idiot Farm Girl Sketch. And Freddie, could we do something with the green screen?" Carly asked me.

I snapped my eyes up from staring at Sam's boobs (which I had been doing since Carly said 'bra'), "What? Oh, yeah! What do you want to do?"

Sam grinned, "We want to take Gibby on a vacation around the world." She said deviously.

"Really?!" Gibby exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, "Awesome!"

"Um, Gibby?" I started to correct him, but I just sighed and let it go. "Yeah, I can totally do that." I agreed with Carly and Sam, smiling at Sam brightly.

"Awesome." Carly smiled and stood up, "So, you wanna head over to my place for rehearsal?" She asked.

"Sure," Sam agreed.

"Let's go," I smiled, standing up right after Sam.

"Cool beans," Gibby followed us out the door as we walked to Carly's apartment.

After spending several hours at Carly's house and rehearsing everything for this week's iCarly, Spencer made us spaghetti tacos for dinner. We all ate together in the studio, discussing school, our fans, and iCarly.

"Well," Sam stood up, stretching, "I better go. My mom will probably be wondering where I am. Actually she won't, but I should go anyway."

I scrambled up after her, "Want me to walk you out to your motorcycle?" I asked.

"Nah, but thanks Freddie," Sam smiled, "Mama can take care of herself. Besides, she's got her butter sock." She produced the sock filled with hard butter from her bag, swinging it around a couple times for effect.

Gibby stood up as well, "I better go too." He agreed.

Carly and Spencer were the last to stand. We all made our way downstairs, and Spencer waved at us before going into the kitchen to clean up.

Carly walked us to the door. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" She exclaimed brightly as we walked out.

Gibby immediately headed for the elevator, but Sam and I stood in the hallway for a moment.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Benson," She said goodbye to me.

"See ya, Puckett." I responded before going into my house.

**Ok, so before anyone comments, yes, I am aware that Sam hates the word panties, but I had that in the original and then I couldn't think of what to change it to and I thought it was hilarious! Please tell me you thought the same!**

**Ok, do we have any R5 fans in the house? If so…..OMG OMG OMFG LOUDER! I am so frickin psyched about the album being released today! I bought it the moment it dropped! :D it is A-FUCKING-MAZING! Let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

When I got back to my house twenty minutes later, I quickly parked my bike in the driveway, ignoring the new car that was parked there from the guy my mom is dating this week. I hurried into my room, thinking to drown out the sounds coming from my mom's room.

Freddie's been acting really weird for the past couple weeks, but especially in the last few days, he's been totally off his game. I hope I didn't say or do anything that caused it. As much as I may abuse Freddie, I really miss when we were dating; I miss him. And I still love him, but he obviously doesn't feel the same way.

I sighed as I got dressed in my pajamas, climbing under the covers and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of Freddie.

_Freddie pulled my shirt off my body slowly, brushing his soft fingers against my sides. Once the shirt was off, he walked us from standing in the middle of my room to us lying on my bed. He deftly unclasped my bra, tossing out of the way as he stared at me chest._

_"Baby," Freddie breathed, kissing my chest, his mouth latching onto my breast. I cried out, my hand grabbing onto his hair. His fingers moved down my body and untied the string on my shorts, pulling them down my legs along with my underwear, throwing them behind him. Freddie's eyes locked with mine as he kissed down my body, finally reaching my core and dragging his tongue against me._

_"Ahh fuuuuuck," I moaned, my hands going into his hair again while his mouth worked against me, twisting, flicking, and sucking at every inch of my womanhood. He never broke eye contact, and when I bit my lip, he groaned, sending vibrations through the lower part of my body._

_"Oh God! Baby, yes!" I cried, feeling the familiar feeling of ecstasy build up in my stomach. "Freddie...oh my...I think I'm gonna..." At that, his tongue moved faster and faster against me until the pressure was too much and I screamed, my back arching off the bed, my whole body trembling as I came down from the high._

_I fell back onto the bed, my eyes closing, trying to catch my breath. I was faintly aware of the noise of a belt buckle hitting the floor and opened my eyes to see Freddie crawling up over me and kissing my forehead. "I love you, Samantha Puckett," he whispered softly to me before pushing inside of me._

_I let out a long moan when he pulled back and sunk into me again, his fingers linking with mine on the pillows next to my head. I pushed my hips up to meet his and he picked up his pace a little._

_"Shit, Sam," he groaned, pushing into me even deeper, grabbing at my hips._

_"Freddie…oh…yes…" I moaned with every thrust, biting my lip to prevent myself from the scream that was ready to escape my throat every time he brushed against my g-spot. He felt incredible; there was nothing on earth that could compare to how he was making me feel right now._

_He leaned down and kissed my neck, his hips pushing into mine harder. I felt the all-too familiar heat in the pit of my stomach return and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him further into me._

_"God, you're beautiful, baby," he whispered into my ear, chuckling when all I could do was moan in return at how he was making me feel, moving in and out of me at such a pace that I couldn't even think straight._

_"Freddie," I moaned, "I'm gonna c—" I couldn't even finish my sentence because pressure made my body suddenly explode. I cried out, grabbing Freddie's hair, not being able to speak or think properly. _

"FREDDIE!" I screamed out, waking up to see myself lying in my empty bed and darkness around me. I checked my clock; 6:00 am. Way too early for me normally, but I sighed and rolled out of bed, feeling the familiar moisture in my panties as I made my way to the shower.

**Ok, so I actually wrote this whole chapter into the revamped version of the story; the original didn't have this chapter but I was dying without some Seddie action, so I added this! Plus, I wanted to show how Sam felt too :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, I know that my usual audience is a bunch of Kickin' It and Austin & Ally fans, since I normally write for those fandoms. So, if you have read my other stories and are following this story too but preferably ship Auslly or Kick, I was considering rewriting this story (again) to fit Kick…what do you think? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Freddie's POV**

"Ok guys. In 5, 4, 3, 2," I pointed at Carly and Sam.

"Hey there! I'm Carly!" Carly bounced into the screen view.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam jumped next to Carly.

"And this is iCarly!" They chimed together.

"Ok, so first up tonight on iCarly, we are going to be taking Gibby on a vacation around the world!" Carly exclaimed as Gibby came out.

"With a twist!" Sam added, wiggling her eyebrows.

20 minutes later, we were wrapping up the show. I was standing next to a shirtless Gibby, who was covered in tomato sauce, feathers, whipped cream, and some unidentifiable substance that Sam found in a garbage can.

"Well, that's all for tonight, guys!" Carly exclaimed, "But keep watching,"

"Pick your nose," Sam chimed in.

"Eat a pizza," Carly continued, and then they both finished together, "And we'll see you next time on iCarly!"

"And we're clear!" I exclaimed, hitting the button on my laptop that took us off the air.

Carly smiled, "Awesome. Hey Gibby, you want me to help you get cleaned up?" She asked.

Gibby nodded, "Sure, thanks Carls!" He said, and the two walked out of the room, leaving Sam and I in the studio, alone. I hid behind my tech desk, just messing around on my computer so I didn't have to talk to Sam.

"Yo, Freddork!" Sam addressed me, "I need you to find a video on SplashFace for me."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just do it, ok?" Sam said, handing me a scrap of paper, "Here's the link."

I quickly typed in the url and then swung the screen out so Sam could see. I was shocked to see a video of a girl in some clothes that barely covered anything dancing on a pole.

"Sam, what the hell is this?" I exclaimed, hurrying to shut it off before I popped a boner thinking about Sam…half-naked…dancing on that pole…oops, too late.

Sam sighed, "Well, this guy that is the son of one of my mom's old boyfriends invited me out this weekend. He's taking me to a strip club, so I figured I should learn a bit about pole dancing so I can surprise him. Cause mama wanna get some."

I rolled my eyes, "Sam, you shouldn't have to do something like this to 'get some' from a guy. You should just be yourself."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me what to do, you idiot," She snapped.

"I'm just trying to recommend what's going to be best for you!" I responded heatedly, stepping out from behind my tech cart and taking a step towards her.

"Well I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. God, you're such a pussy." Sam retaliated.

"Says the girl that will let anyone or anything in hers," I muttered. Obviously, not quietly enough.

"What the fuck, Fred-dick?" Sam yelled at me, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing that you need to know, you fucking whore!" I yelled back at her. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them.

"Well ex-fucking-cuse me!" Sam screamed at me, but I could see the hurt flash in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Sam," I said, dropping my angry tone, "I'm so fucking sorry. I'm such a dick."

"Yes you are!" Sam yelled at me, making me flinch, and then she switched to a softer tone, "But, and I don't know how the fuck this happened, you're the dick I fell in love with. All those other guys were just distractions from you. Cause I'm still head-over-fucking heels for you and you obviously don't see it." She growled.

There was a silence, and then I closed the space between us, slamming her harshly against the wall and smashing my lips to hers roughly. Sam immediately kissed me back, moving her lips against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands tangling in my hair. I quickly moved my hands to her hips, pulling her body to mine and relishing the oh-so-familiar feeling from back when we were dating.

I pulled back from Sam for just a second, kissing her lips twice before whispering, "You're the girl I fell in love with too."

**Awwww, sweet moment after a fight! In the original version of this chapter, the fight went a lot longer and started with Sam pinning Freddie against the wall, and then him flipping them over, but I decided to change it because it just didn't flow. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Freddie's POV**

_"You're the girl I fell in love with too."_

That was all Sam needed to hear from me, and she immediately grabbed my collar and pulled my lips back to hers. We made out fiercely for several moments as Sam wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her up between my body and the wall.

I moved my lips from Sam's for a moment, causing her to growl, before my lips latched onto what I knew was Sam's sensitive spot on her neck. I sucked on it for a moment, giving it a few scrapes with my teeth as she panted and moaned above me. Sam's hands moved down my body, and I felt her hands slip under my shirt, scratching my back with her nails. I groaned at the action, and she continued as I ravished down her neck and to the tops of her breasts, or at least what I could see from above her top.

Sam moaned, "Fr-Freddie," She gasped urgently, "I-I-I need," She wasn't able to complete her sentence as I kissed her neck, but as she tugged up on the hem of my shirt, I got her message.

"Sam," I breathed, "We can't do it here. Not in the studio."

"Fuck," Sam cursed, her head leaning back against the wall, "Your place?"

When Sam suggested that, I knew she was really desperate, because she tried to avoid my house, and specifically my mother, like the plague. I breathed an agreement, muttering to her that my mom was at work all night, and with Sam still in my arms, I stumbled over to the elevator, pressing the button as I pushed Sam up against the wall next to the elevator, savagely attacking her lips again. When the elevator dinged, I quickly moved inside, pressing Sam to the wall as her nails drew random patterns on my back and our tongues battled for dominance. We didn't even pull away as the elevator opened into the Shays' living room. I stumbled out of the elevator, still holding Sam up in my arms.

"Hey guys, you want some spaghet—aah!" Spencer turned around from the stove and screamed when he saw us in the position we were in. "Damn, apparently you guys are a little busy." Spencer commented. He turned back to the spaghetti tacos he was making as Sam and I stumbled towards the door, still making out, when Spencer whirled around again, "Wait! Please tell me you didn't do anything in the studio!" He begged us, "Fuck! I'm never going to be able to think of that place the same again."

Sam and I didn't even answer. I know we both faintly heard him droning on, but we were so wrapped up in each other's bodies that we didn't care about anything else in the world at this moment. Once we reached the Shays' door, I set Sam down to open it and then I grabbed her wrist and roughly dragged her across the hall, quickly grabbing my key from my pocket and unlocking the door to my house before pulling Sam inside, whirling her around, and then pressing her up against the door again. I smashed my lips onto hers, and she responded with equal passion.

Sam tugged at my shirt again, "This," She breathed, pushing me away slightly, "Needs to go."

**Ok, so this chapter I left pretty much unedited, except for grammar, punctuation, and spelling…but I added the Spencer bit. Hope you liked it! It was one of my favorite chapters to edit!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Freddie's POV**

_Sam tugged at my shirt again, "This," She breathed, pushing me away slightly, "Needs to go."_

I smirked, and quickly ripped the shirt over my head. Sam stared in awe at my abs, which, might I say, I was quite proud of. I have been working out regularly for the past two years, and it has DEFINITELY helped my physique.

"Fuck," Sam cussed huskily, scratching her nails down my chest. I shivered, grabbing Sam and quickly pulling her into my room, slamming her against a wall. A tiny part of me wondered if I was hurting her by continuously slamming her up against a wall, but I knew she liked it rough.

Sam suddenly took control, pushing me away slightly as she shrugged off her jacket and then pulled her top off in one fluid motion. I stared at her bra-covered breasts; the breasts that I missed so much.

"Oh my god I missed you, Sam," I muttered, before quickly reaching behind her and swiftly unhooking her bra with one hand. Sam let her bra drop to the ground, and I pressed my hands onto the wall on either side of Sam's head as I bent my head down and kissed one of Sam's nipples gently. Then, I latched on with my mouth and started sucking as Sam pushed me towards my bed. We fell down onto my bed together, my mouth never leaving her tit, and we rolled over so I was lying on top of Sam.

"Mmmm, yeah Freddie," Sam moaned, her hands tangling in my hair, holding my mouth in place, "Suck on mama's tits."

I continued to suck, lick, and bite all over Sam's tits for a few more minutes, before I kissed a trail down her stomach until I reached the hem of her jeans. I glanced up at Sam, whose eyes were closed in pleasure. I smirked, and then popped the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper with my teeth, a trick that I had learned while Sam and I were together and one that made her particularly wet.

Sam's eyes flew open to see what I was doing before helping me by wiggling out of her jeans, leaving her only in a pair of teal boy-shorts.

"Shit," I cursed, my eyes scanning Sam's body before I quickly pulled Sam's underwear down and, without warning her, ducked my head down and licking across her slit slowly.

"FUCK! FREDDIE!" Sam barked loudly, bucking her hips into my face, searching for more friction.

"Mmm," I hummed into her, sucking and licking her center, gently teasing her clit with my tongue before thrusting my tongue inside of her, causing her to moan.

"Ohhhhhh, yessssssssss," Sam moaned as I continued to tongue-fuck her. Soon, I could tell she was on the verge of coming, and I moved my mouth a bit to bite down harshly on her clit, quickly sending her over the edge. I licked up all her juices as she came, her hips bucking up into my face.

After she came down from her high, I pulled away, straddling her legs, and smirked at her. "Enjoy that?" I asked cockily.

Sam smirked back at me, causing me to worry slightly. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards her, kissing me fiercely and tasting herself in my mouth. I didn't even notice until Sam sat up, straddling my waist, that she had rolled us over.

"Not as much as you're going to enjoy this." Sam quipped.

**So, I really wanted to say something cute and funny in this A/N, or tell you what I did to edit this chapter from the original…but truth be told, this was just a plain boring chapter that I just edited grammar, spelling, and punctuation on, and I have nothing to say except…review and copy-n-paste your favorite part!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Not as much as you're going to enjoy this." Sam quipped._

My eyes widened as I realized what Sam was talking about. "Sam, you don't have–" I was cut off when Sam pressed her lips to mine as her hands worked on my belt buckle.

"Shut up, nub," Sam told me when she pulled away, and then she said seductively, "I want to." With that, she pulled down on my pants and boxers, yanking them down together. I kicked them off my legs, relieved to finally have freed my erection.

Sam slid down my body until her face was at the same level as my dick. She licked her lips in the sexiest way possible, and then she kissed the tip gently, causing my eyes to roll back into my head. She then licked my manhood from base to tip before engulfing it in her hot mouth.

"Fuck Sam," I hissed as my hands clutched onto my sheets, trying to control myself from bucking my hips into her face and choking her. After a couple hip thrusts, Sam brought her arms up and held my waist down as her talented lips and tongue worked over my cock, licking it, sucking it, and making me feel fucking amazing.

"Oh God Sam," I gasped as she fondled my balls with her mouth, "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Sam merely smirked at me before deep throating me a few times, pushing me over the edge. I screamed her name as I came, and Sam swallowed all my cum greedily.

When I had finished my orgasm, she pulled her mouth off of me with a 'pop' and smiled, "Damn. You have no fucking clue how much missed that." She told me, reuniting our lips once more. As we were kissing, I rolled Sam and I over again and then pulled away.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

**Ok, so originally I didn't think that Sam would be willing to give Freddie head, but I decided I wanted as much Seddie action, so I completely changed this chapter, adding a ton and then pushing back the actual sex…btw, and IDK if ya'll really need to know this…but editing this story is making me REALLLLLY horny. **


	10. Chapter 10

_"You ready for this?" I asked._

Sam nodded, "My God Fredward, it's been four months. Of course I'm ready for it!" She exclaimed.

I grabbed my throbbing dick and rubbed it against Sam's folds, causing us to both groan in pleasure at the familiar and very much missed feeling.

"Beg for it, Samantha," I whispered huskily, holding myself above her, "Fucking beg for it."

Sam shook her head in refusal. "Never."

I smirked, simply holding myself above her, brushing lightly against her folds. It was taking all of my self-control to stop myself from pounding into her, but I wanted to hear her beg. Finally, she did.

"Oh god! Please, Freddie; fuck me!" Sam moaned out.

I lost what little self-control I was holding onto at that point, and I slammed into her, filling her to the hilt and hitting her back wall. I pulled back out until only my tip was in, and then I pounded back into her. Sam started to move her hips along with mine, and we quickly developed a fast-paced rhythm.

I was fucking ecstatic to be with Sam again like this. I missed her so much, and it felt so good to be back inside her.

"Fuck, Sam!" I grunted out as I slid in and out of her. I had only been in her for about five minutes when I felt like I was going to cum, but I wanted to bring Sam over the edge first. I brought my hand down to where we were joined and pinched her clit, hard. Sam screamed, and her orgasm tore through her body.

"Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Freddddddddddddddddie!" Sam moaned, her hands gripping my biceps to tightly I thought her nails were going to cut through my bones. But the pain was pleasurable, and I let myself fall over the edge after Sam, moaning her name as I came.

"Sam," I rasped out as I collapsed on top of her, my limp cock still buried deep inside of her. Realizing that I was probably crushing her, I pulled out of her, us both whimpering at the loss of contact, and rolled over so I was cuddling next to her.

"Hey Sam?" I whispered quietly.

"Yeah Fredwardo?" Sam responded in the same quiet tone.

"I still love you."

"I still love you too."

**Ok, so there are only two more chapters – but these new chapters may be a bit latecoming, cause this was the end of the original story and I'm going to write some new stuff; with some more Seddie action. Review and copy-n-paste your favorite part!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Freddie's POV**

I rolled over in my bed, stretching out my arms and feeling – warm flesh. My eyes immediately popped open, and when I saw the graceful sleeping figure of the blonde-headed demon goddess (yes, I am aware that is an oxymoron, but it's true, ok!) next to me, I smiled as memories from last night flooded back into my head.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as she saw me looking at her. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I whispered back. She snuggled up to me, kissing me softly. When we pulled away, I smiled. "So does this mean that we're Seddie now?" I asked, smirking because I knew Sam hated our couple name.

"Oh god!" Sam exclaimed, "Please don't ever call us that again!" She playfully pushed my bare chest.

I chuckled, and then my smile dropped. "Seriously though, Sam," I said, sitting up, "We need to talk about what this," I gestured between us, "means."

Sam dropped her goofy smile, sitting up as well, pulling the sheet with her. "I know," She sighed.

I climbed out of bed, walking over to my dresser and grabbing some boxers and a pair of sweatpants. I pulled them on and then tossed one of my shirts at Sam so she would be covered as well. "Should we talk over breakfast?" I asked, "My mom is gone all weekend."

Sam nodded, pulling my shirt over her head, "Sure." She stood up and followed me out of my room, my shirt falling down to the middle of her thigh.

We got to the kitchen and I grabbed a couple of bowls, "Cereal ok?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "Unless you have bacon," She told me.

I smiled, "Nope. You know my mom; gotta go to Carly's for that." I poured us both a bowl of cereal and we sat at the kitchen table, eating in awkward silence.

"Listen, Sam," I told her, "I want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened last night. I meant everything I said and did, well, after we left the studio."

Sam sighed, "What happened last night, Benson?" She asked me, running a hand through her hair, "We both agreed to break it off because we were forcing it. But I can't deny that we have some sort of connection."

"I don't know how it happened, or why," I admitted, "I don't have a fucking clue where we stand and what's going to happen after this. But what I do know is that I love you, and I can't live another minute of my life without you in it." I told her determinedly.

Sam abruptly pushed her chair away from the table, standing up and walking into my living room. I watched her for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to make a dash for the door, and then I stood up as well, walking over and sitting next to her on the couch where she was staring at her hands. I grabbed one of her hands and pulled it to my lips, kissing it softly. "I love you." I whispered.

Sam turned to me and smiled, "I love you too." She responded, leaning in and pecking my lips.

"So…" I trailed off, and then smirked, "Seddie?"

Sam grabbed a pillow off the couch and whacked me with it. "Stop calling us that!" She exclaimed.

I grabbed a pillow as well and whacked her back, "Only if you'll say that you'll be my girlfriend again!" I retorted.

Sam whacked me again, sending me sprawling to the floor. Then she climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. "Deal." She said, leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

**Ok, so this chapter was actually completely new! The original story I had ended with Sam and Freddie in bed, but I decided I wanted more closure. So I wrote this chapter, and I am writing one last smutty chapter that I will publish tomorrow. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Freddie's POV**

Sam pressed her lips to mine, and I immediately moved my hands to her hips, holding onto her as I sat up, with her still straddling me, pressing my lips back on hers fiercely.

Sam moved her hands to my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair and tugging on it, causing me to moan into her mouth. Sam knows that it gets me really turned on when she plays with my hair, and she takes every chance she gets to use it against me.

"Oh god, Sam," I groaned, pulling away from her slightly, "We can't do this on the floor. Let's go to my bedroom." I stood up and we quickly moved into my room, where Sam practically jumped my bones, yanking my sweatpants and boxers off and then quickly removing the shirt she was wearing, leaving us both completely nude. She pressed me down onto my bed, smashing her lips onto mine as she gyrated her hips against mine, bringing my cock to full hardness.

"Freddie," Sam gasped, "I-I-need you! Now!"

I nodded, rolling us over so that I was on top, and quickly slammed my cock into her. Sam screamed my name as I penetrated her and started thrusting into her like a wild animal. I brought my head down and started sucking on one of her breasts as I fucked her, and her hands tangled themselves in my hair.

"Oh god, Sam," I moaned around her nipple as she tugged on my hair, bringing her hips up to meet my thrusts, "I love you so damn much."

"Freddie," Sam gasped, "I love you too. Oh!" She exclaimed as I hit her g-spot, "F-Fr-Freddie, I'm gonna cum!" She warned me.

I sighed in relief, because I was coming close to my release as well but I didn't want to let go without getting Sam over the edge as well. I brought one of my hands down to her clit, flicking it as I reunited my lips with hers. She screamed into my mouth as her orgasm washed over her, her inner walls clenching around my cock and triggering my orgasm.

I moaned Sam's name as I came, shooting my hot seed deep inside of her, grateful that she was still on the pill. As we both came down from our orgasmic highs, I pulled out of her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Mmm," Sam moaned, kissing my cheek, "Mama loves when her nub gives her some action." She smiled at me.

I smirked and nuzzled her neck with my nose as I drifted off to sleep, exhausted from our _activities_.

"I love you too, Sam."

**Ok, so I was reading through this again right before I published, and it rekindled my obsession with iCarly, and I have spent the last couple weeks as I've been editing this story with my beta, I've been watching a bunch of Seddie stuff on Youtube to get me inspired again to finish writing this. And so if I get enough positive reviews on this story, I might write some more Seddie or possibly Creddie if you guys want. How many of you guys watch/watched iCarly? What was your favorite part? Thanks so much for reading this story, and I hope you'll go check out my other ones!**


End file.
